Peel On Radio
A preliminary attempt to list radio programmes featuring Peel. Please feel free to add any missing shows. Presenter *'Perfumed Garden' (Radio London, 1967). *'Top Gear' (BBC Radio 1, 1967-1975: sole presenter from 1968). *'Night Ride' (BBC Radio 1, 1968-9). *'Stenhousemuir 2: Cowdenbeath 2' (Radio Luxembourg, 1971-2). *'Friday Night Is Boogie Night' (BBC Radio 1, 1972). *'John Peel's Music On BFBS' (Forces Radio, 1972-2001). Summarily cancelled with no explanation given. Peel vaguely recalled them originally being known as 'Rock Today' or something similar. *'John Peel Show' (BBC Radio 1, 1975-2004). Peel constantly insisted that these shows should be called 'Kat's Karavan' and saw them as a continuation of Top Gear. He sometimes called them 'The John Peel Wingding', but in the Radio Times they were merely referred to by his name. *'John Peel's Rock Requests' (BBC Radio 1, 1980). *'Peel's Pleasures' (BBC Radio 1, 1981-2). *'John Peel On The BBC World Service' (1981?-2004). Several pre-recorded shows were broadcast after Peel's death. *'Nachtexpress' (O3, Austria, 1989-1994). *'Peel Out In The States' (syndicated, 1993). A series of 24 shows intended to be marketed to various stations. *'Offspring' (BBC Radio 4, 1995-7). *'Home Truths' (BBC Radio 4, 1998-2004). *'Peel' (Radio Eins, Germany, 1999-2003). The only Peel-helmed show to be identified by numbers. He left voluntarily to spend more time writing Margrave Of The Marshes. Guest Presenter *'Paul Gambaccini US Chart Show '(BBC Radio 1, 1st January 1977) *'Annie Nightingale's Request Show' (BBC Radio 1, 1986). For three weeks. *'John Peel Is Jakki Brambles' (BBC Radio 1, 1993). For one week. *'Mark Radcliffe' (BBC Radio 1, 1996). For three separate weeks. Subject *'Meet John Peel' (BBC World Service, 1981). *'My Top Ten' (BBC Radio 1, 1984). *'Radio Radio' (BBC Radio 1, 1986). *'Peeling Back The Years' (BBC Radio 1, 1987). *'Desert Island Discs' (BBC Radio 4, 1990). *'Chain Reaction' (BBC Radio 5, 1992). Interviewed by David Gedge. *'Big Holy One' (BBC Radio 1, Simon Mayo, 1993). *'Personal Records' (BBC Radio 4, 1993). *'God Of The Week' (BBC Radio 1, Simon Mayo, 1996). *'Private Passions' (BBC Radio 3, 1996). Interviewer *'You'll Never Walk Alone' (BBC Radio 1, 1983). *'Down Your Way' (BBC Radio 4, 1988). *'Chain Reaction' (BBC Radio 5, 1992). Interviewing Ian Rush. Participant *'Law Game' (BBC Radio 2, 1982). *'The Archers' (BBC Radio 4, 1991). Narrator *'Where It's At' (BBC Radio 3, 1976). *'It Makes Me Laugh' (BBC Radio 4, 1980). *'You'll Never Be Sixteen Again' (BBC Radio 4, 1985; repeated on Radio 1 in 1986 & 1987). *'Peel At The World Popular Song Festival In Japan' (BBC Radio 1, 1986). *'Rebel Yell' (BBC Radio 1, 1987). *'What's Love Got To Do With It?' (BBC Radio 1, 1988). *'John Peel In Russia' (BBC Radio 1, 1988). *'Promised Land' (BBC Radio 1, 1988). *'Staying Single' (BBC Radio 1, 1992). *'Punk Fiction' (BBC Radio 1, 1996). First programme only. *'John Peel's Classic Sessions' (BBC Radio 1, 1996). *'Vinyl Resting Place' (BBC Radio 2, 1997). *'Big O' (BBC Radio 2, 1998). *'As I Roved Out: A Century Of Folk Music' (BBC Radio 2, 1999). *'Race With The Devil: The Gene Vincent Story' (BBC Radio 2, 1999). ;Footnotes Category: Reference